A Bag Full of Kisses
by mes reves de cafe
Summary: "Here, a bag full of kisses, one for each day we'll be apart. My grandmum gave me one when I left for Hogwarts." In which Scorpius realizes a lot of things. EDITED.


**Summary: **"Here, a bag full of kisses, one for each day we'll be apart. My grandmum gave me one when I left for Hogwarts." In which Scorpius realizes a lot of things.

**A/N: **I know I said I'd write a fic about Oliver Wood and his granddaughter, but this was in my face and just begging me to write it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my actual bag of kisses which I ate last night before writing this ficlet.

**Dedication:** To **Dimcairien**, my first reviewer, she likes Rose/Scorpius, and since my last fic was decidedly _not_ that, I decided to write her a thank you for reviewing fic.

* * *

He remembers back to their first year when it was their last day of school. She had been teary-eyed, clutching a small bag to her as the train began to pull into Kings Cross. Scorpius and Al had laughed at her, saying they'd hang out in the summer, they'd see each other next year, best friends forever.

Deep down, Scorpius had been worried that she and Al would forget him over the summer, but he was a boy, a Malfoy, he couldn't show his fear, so he'd laughed hers off.

Right before the trio- the new one, the Silver Trio, disembarked, she had shoved the bag at him.

"Here, a bag full of kisses, one for each day we'll be apart. My grandmum gave me one when I left for Hogwarts."

He was about to ask why, couldn't her grandmum visit? Then he remembered, the _other_ grandma, the Muggle one. Curious, he had opened the bag to find it full of tiny silver wrapped objects.

When he had raised his head, they had left. The next day when he opened one, he discovered it to be chocolate.

It had become a tradition between the two, every time they'd leave for the holidays, she would give him a bag of kisses.

And as Scorpius grew into a brooding teenager, he found himself wishing more and more for those chocolate kisses to be real.

Now, it is the day before the last day at Hogwarts Scorpius will ever have. Well, he doesn't mean to make it sound morbid, but that's the best way he can think to put it without sounding like he's off to his doom.

Except, he wonders sometimes if he really _is_ "off to his doom", because after having seven years of seeing Rose Weasley every day, he's not entirely sure if he wants to go out into a world without her.

Because Scorpius Malfoy has realized he has done the one thing a Malfoy should never do. He has fallen for the child of a Weasley and a Muggleborn.

So, when he finally finishes packing and meets up with Al and Rose in the Great Hall so they can tour the Hogwarts grounds before they leave the next morning, he is afraid the world can hear his heart beating so loudly because Rose is standing so close to him.

And when Al leaves them to check on Lily (who is off with _her _trio, the newest one, the Bronze trio, made up of her and the two Scamander twins), Scorpius is even more afraid because Rose has that Gryffindor gleam in her eyes that Scorpius knows means trouble.

She is blushing and stammering and apologizing because she doesn't have that bag of kisses for him. And this sucks because even though he wishes those kisses were real, they are about as close to the real thing as he knows he's going to get from her, so the thought of not getting any at all makes him oh so teary-eyed (perhaps more so than when she had cried at the beginning of their _first _summer apart).

So, as he is trying to blink away his tears- because Malfoys do _not _cry even if they could be losing the one thing (person) they love above all other things, he realizes Rose is trying to say something to him, and maybe he'd better start listening because she looks like she's about to get very angry, and Rose angry is not something Scorpius likes to see.

But then Scorpius realizes that listening won't do him much good anymore because Rose has thrown her arms around him and she's kissing him, and oh Merlin, he is kissing Rose Weasley and he's not thinking about the thousands of ways her dad is going to roast him alive (and those are only the methods having to do with fire), and oh Merlin, her father, because he is kissing Rose Weasley and it's exactly what his father said kissing The One would be like. Because while Draco Malfoy _isn't _many things, he _is _a romantic and he loves his wife.

And during this kiss, Scorpius knows that it is infinitely sweeter than all those bags of kisses Rose has given him in the past.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did I do them justice? I'm not the biggest Rose/Scorpius shipper, but when I was writing this ficlet, I couldn't think of a cuter pair for it.


End file.
